Sobre Sentimentos, Promessas e Convicções
by Jin Verona
Summary: Diante de todos os anos de suas vidas, as coisas importantes para Thor e Loki tomaram proporções diferentes. Jane já é só uma lembrança, seu último confronto já data de mais anos do que eles podem se lembrar e todas as coisas parecem ter mudado. THOR/LOKI


**Disclaimer:** Nada no universo de Thor me pertence.

**ATENÇÃO!** Essa fanfic faz menções aos acontecimentos do filme **Thor: O Mundo Sombrio**. Embora muito sutis, tais referências podem ser consideradas spoilers. Portanto, esteja avisado.

* * *

**Sobre Sentimentos, Promessas e Convicções**

* * *

Os muitos anos que os separaram não pareciam ter causado qualquer efeito. Quando voltaram a se encontrar, era como se jamais estivessem estado longe.

"Você voltou." Loki disse como se já o estivesse esperando.

Thor olhou para o irmão e liberou o ar que até então não percebera estar segurando. "Não há mais nada que me prenda à Midgard."

"Quanto tempo faz desde que ela morreu?"

O tempo fora cruel. Há muito se perderam na memória de Thor os detalhes de sua Jane. Ela envelhecera rapidamente, enquanto o tempo de toda a sua vida pouco fizera diferença nele mesmo. Thor não mais se lembrava do tom de sua voz, tampouco da cor de seus olhos. Com o tempo, foi cada vez mais comum passar longos períodos sem sequer se recordar dela. As memórias foram aos poucos se perdendo, e a face de Jane era obtusa quando ele eventualmente tentava se lembrar.

"Muitos, muitos anos." Foi o que Thor respondeu, apesar de saber que Loki não estava genuinamente interessado.

"Você sabia que isso aconteceria." Surpreendentemente, não havia traço de acusação ou superioridade naquelas palavras. Ao invés disso, elas eram totalmente desnudas de qualquer emoção.

"Você mesmo me disse diversas vezes." Thor parecia atipicamente apático diante do assunto. Depois de uma breve pausa, ele acrescentou. "Valeu a pena."

Um som escapou da garganta de Loki, deixando clara sua descrença. Ele preferiu, porém, não continuar no assunto. "Por onde esteve desde então?"

Thor sabia que essa era uma resposta que Loki de fato queria, apesar de não precisar dela.

"Por que eu responderia a essa pergunta, se seus olhos não deixaram de me seguir durante todo o tempo em que estive fora?"

Loki não respondeu, mas sorriu. Não pareceu surpreso pelo fato de ter sido descoberto. Tal sorriso, porém, despertou em Thor um sentimento que por muito tempo ele julgara ter esquecido.

Antes que pudesse respirar outra vez, Thor já estava frente a frente com Loki.

Apenas dois passos os separavam. Eles pareciam querer ler a alma um do outro, tão intensamente se encaravam.

A distância deixou de existir logo e, por um breve momento, seus lábios se encontraram.

Até que Thor se afastou.

"Você continuará declinando?" Loki não demonstrou o que quer que fosse o que ele realmente sentia. Perguntou como se falasse de alguma banalidade.

Thor sabia interpretar aquela aparente falta de emoções.

"Nada voltará a acontecer entre nós." Foi o que disse. Mas, depois de tantos anos, Thor já não tinha mais a mesma certeza.

"Por que ainda me recusa quando isso é exatamente o que você _não_ quer fazer?"

Thor hesitou só por um momento. "Não é sábio fazer o que se deseja em detrimento do que tem que ser feito."

"_Você_ não é sábio!" Abandonando sua máscara de indiferença, Loki parecia exasperado. "Ninguém espera que _você_, dentre todas as criaturas de todos os reinos, aja com sabedoria."

Ao invés de se ofender, Thor se permitiu apreciar a familiaridade da situação.

"Não me admira que pense assim." Thor foi honesto, apesar sua intenção ser provocar o irmão. "O que mais você poderia concluir depois de ter presenciado toda a impulsividade e inconsequência que me costumava dominar?"

"Você quer me convencer de que os anos te mudaram, Thor?" Loki desdenhou, sorrindo insolente. "Você sabe muito bem que o tempo não tem _poder algum_."

"Tanto tempo depois, somos ambos criaturas diferentes das que um dia fomos." Thor se empenhou em não demonstrar a dor que tais palavras lhe causavam.

"Você não mais tem motivos para me recusar." Loki colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Thor, esperando que a proximidade pudesse convencê-lo. "Todas as circunstâncias que nos separavam já não são mais do que lembranças remotas."

Thor já elencara seus argumentos muitas vezes em todos aqueles anos. Gastara anos inteiros convencendo-se de cada um.

"Pai e Mãe ficariam decepcionados."

Loki sorriu torto, desprezando o argumento. Aquela expressão fria ainda chocava Thor, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos.

"Eu nunca precisei de esforço para desapontá-los, não é mesmo?"

Thor se perguntou se bater no irmão o faria engolir tais palavras, além de retirar permanentemente de seu rosto aquela expressão que nunca falhava em lhe atormentar.

"Você é meu _irmão_."

"NÃO USE ESSA PALAVRA!" Gotículas da saliva de Loki atingiram a face de Thor, devido à proximidade de seus corpos e a ferocidade da reação. Tudo o que a palavra "irmão" significava atingia Loki além de seus limites. Ele odiava cada lembrança, cada sensação e cada sentimento que aquela palavra lhe trazia. Nada o machucava mais profundamente. "Não diga tal mentira."

Thor se feriu com tais palavras, apesar de já tê-las ouvido muitas vezes. "Essa é a maior verdade que conheço."

Loki não respondeu, sentindo dificuldade em achar o que dizer. Uma emoção diferente lhe engolfou, forte e inevitável. Algo para que todos os séculos que vivera não o preparam.

Culpa.

Ele sentiu culpa, e ela lhe rasgou por dentro.

Não pelas vidas que ceifara. Não pelos problemas de grande magnitude que causara. Não por ter usurpado o trono de Asgard. Não por voltar-se contra sua família. Não por fugir. Não por levar caos por onde quer que passasse.

Sentiu culpa por jamais ter percebido que tudo o que ele sempre buscara estivera sempre ali, tão perto. Culpa por jamais ter entendido o que buscara com tanto empenho, durante mais anos do que poderia contar.

Rejeitou, porém, todo aquele sentimento. Apesar de sentir seus joelhos quase cedendo diante de tal percepção, Loki o repeliu deliberadamente.

"Você é um _tolo_, Thor." Ele cuspiu as palavras, cheio de veneno. "É um tolo por insistir nesse laço de sangue que jamais nos uniu." Thor desvencilhou-se rudemente do toque que compartilhavam. "É um tolo por fingir que o que nos ligou foi algum dia coisa de _irmãos_."

Loki apreciou os punhos de Thor se fechar, sua respiração começando a ficar facilmente audível. Ele tentava se controlar. "Me bater te faria sentir melhor, Thor? Te faria esquecer de todas as vezes que estivemos juntos como amantes?"

Seu corpo foi empurrado rudemente contra a parede e o som de sua carne se chocando com o concreto fez com que algo se movesse nas entranhas de Loki. Ele se manteve, porém, impassível. Encontrou os olhos de Thor antes que as mãos dele envolvessem seu pescoço com força.

"Vá em frente." Loki usou todo o ar que contivera para provocar.

Olhos azuis e verdes se encontraram com uma intensidade dolorida. Por um momento apenas, Thor se sentiu vazio. Então suas emoções retornaram de várias direções, confundindo-o. Milhares delas o submergiram, presas entre os centímetros que os separavam.

Amargura, dor, hostilidade e ressentimento.

Ódio.

Loki instintivamente tentou aspirar, seus pulmões ardendo. Nem a expressão de raiva de Thor lhe causou uma impressão. Apesar do aperto em sua garganta, ele não sentiu medo. A dor de estar sendo punido o agradava, o fazia sentir vivo. Os dedos do irmão certamente deixariam marcas em seu pescoço quando Thor aliviasse o aperto.

Por um momento, Loki se deixou absorver pela esperança de que _dessa vez_ Thor não afrouxaria a pressão até que fosse tarde demais.

Mas o aperto cessou.

As mãos de Thor deixaram seu pescoço e Loki não pôde conter o instinto de seu corpo. Seu peito subiu e desceu rapidamente por longos minutos, buscando desesperadamente por ar.

Thor não se afastara um centímetro sequer. Loki estava consciente da sombra do irmão se projetando sobre ele e, sem nenhum receio, voltou a encará-lo.

"Você quase o fez, dessa vez." Sua voz saiu seca e profunda, mas a dor de retirar som da área machucada não o conteve. "Quase me matou." O prazer dessas palavras não passou despercebido.

A expressão de Thor estava torturada por seu arrependimento, mas ainda havia ali ódio o suficiente para que Loki continuasse. Por experiência própria, Loki sabia que o que quer que estivesse revolvendo dentro de Thor naquele momento não duraria tanto quanto ele desejava.

"Por que?" A dor de Thor era evidente, como todas as suas emoções sempre eram. Sua voz, a despeito disso, era dura. "Por que, irmão?"

"Não..." A dor em sua garganta estava mais forte, mas ele a ignorou.

"Loki..." As mãos de Thor seguiram até seus ombros e ele o chacoalhou tão de leve que, em contraste com a violência da última vez que o tocara, pareceu ridículo. "Por que, irmão?"

"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!" Loki tremeu, parecendo insano em sua fúria.

"Por que é que você insiste em causar dano a si mesmo?" As mãos de Thor não abandonaram os ombros de Loki. "Por que é que insiste em despertar em mim tudo o que eu quero manter adormecido?" Thor se aproximou o suficiente para que suas testas se encostassem, e sua voz estava carregada de sofrimento quando ele continuou. "Por que deseja tanto despertar meu ódio, a despeito das consequências?"

"Por que sou egoísta." Ele respondeu prontamente. A voz calma, ainda rouca, mas sem qualquer sinal da explosão que acabara de sobrepujá-lo. "E paciente." O hálito de Loki se chocou contra os lábios de Thor.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu, onde o único som foi o de suas respirações.

"Não importa o que você fizer, não voltarei a te machucar." Thor quebrou a pausa e estava sendo totalmente sincero. "É o que prometo." Sua voz era calma e decidida e Loki podia sentir a verdade daquelas palavras penetrando sua alma. Talvez pela proximidade entre os dois, talvez pela determinação com que foram ditas.

"E eu não vou desistir." Loki sentenciou. Thor se permitiu alarmar com tanta eloquência. "Não importa quanto tempo levar. É minha palavra."

Com delicadeza, Thor afastou Loki da parede, puxando-o de encontro a si. Envolveu seu corpo em um abraço e só então quebrou o contato visual. Loki correspondeu ao toque, descansando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Thor, aspirando seu cheiro.

Eles então se deixaram absorver por tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro e por todas as promessas que haviam feito.

* * *

_"O amor está mais perto do ódio do que se supõe. São verso e reverso da mesma moeda de paixão. O oposto do amor não é o ódio, mas a indiferença."_

**Érico Veríssimo.**

* * *

**Olá!**

**A relação entre Thor e Loki, seja qual for foi o nuance a ser analisado, me causa impressões que quase me consomem. Essa estória é um dos resultados e eu lhes asseguro que vocês podem esperar por mais.**

**Estou contente por postar pela primeira vez nesse fandom! Espero que tenham apreciado!**

**Obrigada por ter lido.**

**Jin.**


End file.
